


The Wrath of Mary Stevens

by Fandom_trash



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash/pseuds/Fandom_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Stevens loves her son more than life. It killed her to leave Connor to move to LA, but part of love is sacrifice. She couldn't bear to uproot his life. The fact Adam is making Connor feel like he needs to leave brings out her inner mama bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath of Mary Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> As Connor's mother has no official first name, I have dubbed her Mary.

The drive to San Diego was hard for Mary Stevens. It wasn't a long trip, or even a dangerous one, but the silence gave her an opportunity to think about the situation she was in. Last week, Connor had called her and explained in a shaky voice that he no longer wanted to live with his father. Adam was trying to be accepting of Connor's sexuality and failing. Connor couldn't take it anymore. The sadness in her son's voice prevented her from furiously demanding he give the phone to Adam so she could give him a piece of her mind. Mary pushed her thoughts away and turned up the radio. She didn't turn it down again until the house was in view. Connor was already standing outside with his suitcase and backpack, impatiently awaiting her arrival. He'd shipped most his things down the day after he called her. As she pulled up in front of the house, Connor's face lit up and he hurried to open the passenger door.

"Hey Mom!" He greeted excitedly, already putting his things in the back.

"Hey sweetheart. Don't you want to say goodbye to your dad?" Mary questioned. Connor's face darkened slightly and she regretted asking.

"I already did." He answered shortly, "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Nothing too exciting happened. I tried crispy M&M's at a gas station I stopped at." It had the effect she'd hoped for. Connor's face lit up even more than it had when she'd pulled up.

"Aren't they amazing? Jude's the one who convinced me to try them. Regular M&M's will never be good enough again." Mary had wondered how long he would get into the trip before he mentioned Jude, the boyfriend that seemed to consume her son's thoughts.

"Speaking of Jude..." Mary said, "Did you get the chance to say goodbye?"

"I called him last night, but not in person I didn't."

"Which house is his?" Mary asked, slowing the car. An over-the-phone goodbye wasn't enough.

"2330, why?" Connor leaned forward slightly in his seat as Mary started to pull off the road in front of Jude's house.

"You're saying goodbye." She answered simply, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She heard the passenger door slam shut and Connor hurrying to catch up with her.

"Seriously?" Mary gave a 'duh' look over her shoulder and knocked on the door. She waited a minute and was just getting ready to knock again when the door swung open. The girl standing in the doorway couldn't possibly be Stef or Lena. She better fit the description Connor had given of Mariana.

"Connor?" She asked.

"Hello. You must be Mariana. I'm Connor's mother and we were wondering if it would be alright for Connor to say goodbye to Jude before we left." Mariana seemed slightly taken back with her enthusiasm. Mary sometimes had that effect.

"Uh, yeah, of course." She turned and yelled up the stairs. "Judicorn! Connor wants to say goodbye!" She turned back to them with a grin. Connor blushed. The yell seemed to draw in more than just Jude because soon the whole Adams-Foster clan was in the doorway.

"Hey Connor." The blonde woman- Stef?- greeted kindly and a curly haired woman- Lena?- smiled at him over the edge of her coffee cup. The sound of people rushing down the stairs made everyone look up and the boy who must Jude and a boy Connor had never mentioned made their way to the front door. Jude and Connor smiled sweetly at each other for a moment before Possibly Stef cleared her throat.

"Why don't you two come inside and Jude and Connor can talk in the backyard." At Mariana's excitement, she quickly added, " _Alone_ , Mariana." The girl huffed playfully and the group moved away from the door. Definitely Callie ruffled Jude's hair even though it meant she had to reach up and moved over to the table. Jude and Connor made their way outside and Possibly Lena smiled at her sadly.

"Do you want anything to eat, Mrs. Stevens?" Callie asked.

"Yes, actually, that would be lovely. Thank you." Mary answered politely, "And please, call me Mary.

"Oh, how rude of us!" Possibly Lena said, "I'm Lena." She knew it! Man, was Mary good.

"And I'm Stef." The blonde reached her hand out to shake Mary's. "And this is Mariana, Callie, Brandon, Jesus, and AJ." She pointed at each respectively and Mary pretended Connor hadn't described every sibling -besides AJ- in excruciating detail. Callie sat down a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of Mary and she thanked her.

"You've got quite the full house." Mary observed.

"Oh yeah," Mariana answered, "You should see us waiting in line for the bathroom in the morning." Everyone laughed and Mary put her hand over her mouth to avoid showing everyone her food.

"You know, we're going to miss Connor around here." Stef said. Everyone nodded their assent. The gesture made Mary's throat constrict.

"I'm so happy that Connor has you guys." She choked out, "Adam isn't the most understanding man in the world and the fact Connor had you to help him when I couldn't means so much to him. And me." Mary pushed her plate away and blinked back her tears. How _dare_ Adam make him leave this? Brandon picked up her plate and Lena and Stef looked at each other sadly.

"Thank you so much for breakfast," Mary finally said, "It was lovely. We should probably get going though." Mary opened the door and was immediately grateful for the breeze that calmed her down. She looked over and found her son kissing his boyfriend on a bench. She wasn't sure what Adam saw when he saw this, but she saw young love. She couldn't quite suppress her smile. Jude happened to open his eyes then and saw her. He quickly broke off the kiss and moved away from Connor slightly. He looked down at his lap and Connor stood up quickly, ready to explain. A quick stab of anger shot through her. That was what had started this, wasn't it? A kiss that caused a bad reaction.

"Mom, we were just-" Connor started.

"Saying goodbye, I know." She finished. Mary wasn't Adam and she didn't want to be. "I just wanted to let you know that we need to leave." Jude stood up then and smiled. His smile felt a little bittersweet.

"I'm going to miss you." Connor said, turning back to his boyfriend. Jude's smile got wider.

"You wont have time to miss you because I'm going to call and text and Skype and..." That got a laugh from Connor finally.

"Okay, I get it." He said between laughter, "You're going to stalk me. I'll stalk you back, don't worry." The two boys looked at each other a moment longer before Jude pulled Connor into a hug.

"I love you." He mumbled into Connor's ear.

"I love you too." When they finally let go of each other enough to be able to walk, Mary led them back to the kitchen. The Adams-Foster family gathered around him suddenly in what seemed like an attack, but was mostly a hug.

"We're going to miss you, Connor." Stef announced, earning her a chorus of "yeah"s and "we'll miss you". When Connor managed to untangle himself from the family, Jude walked with the mother and son to the door. As they walked through the doorway, their locked hands let go and Jude leaned over to kiss Connor on the cheek.

"I'll text you as soon as I get back to my room." Connor nodded and they went their separate ways. Once they were back in the car, Mary let the comfortable silence go on for a minute.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mary asked quietly. Connor's phone vibrated.

"Yeah, I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming Jude and Connor live close to each other as Jude walked home from Connor's house in season one


End file.
